Episode 5417 (5th October 2009)
Plot A bemused Debbie finds that she's attracting a significant amount of attention as she's quizzed over Charity's fleeting return to the village. Knowing only the best is good enough for Charity, Debbie heads to the swankiest hotel in the area and walks into a room to find Charity with Noah. Wanting answers, Debbie quizzes her mother about her departure all those years ago and clearly uneasy, Charity begins gathering her belongings to avoid answering. With slight remorse, Charity tells Debbie to take Noah outside while she settles the bill. To her horror, though, Michael's put a block on all her credit cards. Oblivious, Debbie and Noah wait outside as Charity, mortified to witness her car being towed away, flies past them commanding that they run. Eventually stopping to hide, Charity breaks down in tears as reality finally hits home. She asks Debbie for some money before stumbling off with Noah in tow. An emotional Debbie calls after Charity and pleads with her to stay. With little options left, the trio return to the village, baggage and all, leaving Cain floored by their appearance. Meanwhile, in The Woolpack, Marlon marches Moira into the kitchen ranting that a customer found a hair in their food. Weary of his relentless moaning, Moira casually hands in her notice. Unimpressed that he's to blame for Moira's departure, Diane makes her feelings to Marlon clear. Elsewhere, tension between Ashley and Laurel begins to build as Sally makes herself at home. Following pressure from Laurel, Ashley talks to Sally and advises that she go home and talk to Vincent. However, it's not long before Doug arrives with a weary looking Sally, who's been thrown out by Vincent for being honest. And Aaron attempts to make amends with the Bartons. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Charlie Pell (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *John Barton - James Thornton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast None Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Unknown hotel - Exterior and bar *Unknown alley Notes *A plumber is uncredited despite a couple of lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,070,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes